


First Beloved

by shy__violet



Series: Aboard the USS Zeus [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Treklock, half-betazoid!sherlock, half-vulcan!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy__violet/pseuds/shy__violet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John watches Sherlock sleep.  Terms of endearment are exchanged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dirty_Corza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/gifts).



> Dialogue in italics is transmitted telepathically by the speaker.

Sherlock was asleep, probably dreaming about something that would make anyone else cringe, judging by the small smile that ghosted over his face as John watched him. It was a month or so after they’d started sleeping together, always seeming to drift to either John’s quarters or Sherlock’s in their off-duty hours. (It would be more logical to formally request shared quarters, the Vulcan part of John’s mind piped up, so you don’t have to keep hiding a change of clothes in his room.) John grinned, pressing a kiss to Sherlock’s temple as the man shifted, rumpled and sleep-warm, in his arms.

Sherlock always slept heavily when he slept at all, his body protesting being awake again now that it had finally been given a chance to rest, so John let his thoughts roam, unafraid of waking the Betazoid with his musings. He smiled, warm and gentle and barely there, as he thought about Sherlock, about what the man had come to mean to him, though John still hadn’t told him of his feelings—didn’t particularly care to be sent packing while the empath muttered something about “pointless sentiment.” He tamped down his Vulcan habits, letting wave after wave of affection well up inside him and crash over his heart rather than locking them away. He’d come to realize that he loved the empathic lunatic sharing his bed, his life, and he knew with increasing clarity what Sherlock was to him.

_"T’hy’la."_

It was a whisper, barely audible in his mind as Sherlock pulled himself from sleep. Wasn’t even sure he’d actually heard it, that it hadn’t been a dream, but it had been John’s voice he’d heard in his mind, clear as a bell. He rolled over groggily and fixed his quicksilver gaze on an already wide-awake John.

"Did you say something?" he asked in a dark voice still rough with sleep.

"Did I—what? No," John stammered, eyes wide with hope, with anxiety as he felt his face warm. Green crept over the pointed tips of his ears and pooled on his cheekbones as he wondered if Sherlock had been awake to hear what he’d just thought.

"Of course I was…" Sherlock paused, fingers tight in John's shirt as he refused to make eye contact. John noticed his embarrassment and pulled away, working at mending what he assumed to be a rather dire situation. 

"I’m sorry, Sherlock, I just…you’re just—look, can we forget this?" He sat up and made to get out of bed, but Sherlock pulled him back down. The eyes John expected to be cold and distant were warm and bright instead, the corners crinkling as Sherlock smiled, kissing him.

 _"No, imzadi, we can’t,"_ Sherlock whispered in John’s mind as he pressed their palms together.


End file.
